Norssina Whitebranch
"I began my journey on the stone slabs in Aessina's Shrine. The last memory I recall is that of my dryad sisters waking me from a profound sleep and taking me to their retreat before the horde could take my life. From there, I travel the forests of Ashenvale aiding my sisters in protecting our homes, and tending to the wounds of battle. As the Horde approaches, war drums echo through Ashenvale. I vow to protect our forests, because my answers...my origin...lies within them." The Shrine of Aessina The shrine is where it all began. Built ages ago by the night elves, this ancient shrine dedicated to the wilderness spirit Aessina lies in the midst of a forest glade in Ashenvale's heart. The shrine is a clear forest pool with a statue of Aessina standing beside it, clothed only in ivy. Norssina was found sleeping on a stone slab in the shrine when the Dryads were offering flowers and clear water to the great forest spirit Aessina. Horde scouts were approaching, later found to be Braelyn Firehand and her minions. The dryads woke Norssina and attempted to fend off the scouts attack but Norssina was wounded and two of the three dryads staid behind to preoccupy Braelyn Firehand and her minions while Norssina fled for the dryads retreat. The dryad Halannia, and Norsinna were the only two to make it to the retreat alive. When it was clear to return, Norssina vowed: "I have has always felt connected to the Shrine of Aessina. I do not know where I came from but when I stand on the floor bed of the shrine and touch the stone statue of the great spirit I feel incapable of moving...as if at any moment I could shapeshift into the stone myself. I have not yet discovered my connection with the shrine. One day when my dryad sisters are safe from the Horde that plagues our lands, I will begin my search for answers to my origin, and my connection to the eternal spirit, Aessina." '' The Dryads of Ashenvale "''Ally to the dryads, I hear the silver winds that thread through the forest…they will call for aid." Raynewood Retreat Norssina's residence is Raynewood Retreat which is located in north-central Ashenvale, east of Shael'dryn's moonwell and west of Night Run. The retreat is an alliance outpost lead by a keeper of the grove named Ordanus. The druids and keepers here oppose the corruption that spreads through their beloved land. Raynewood Retreat is a great tree populated by Cenarion Protectors, Blink Dragons, and Laughing Sisters. From that outpost, they watch over the path leading north to the corrupted land of Felwood. Ordanus stays at the retreat, hunted by the minions of Braelyn Firehand.https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Raynewood_Retreat Keeper Ordanus and the Dryads Ordanus is one of the eldest sons of the forest god Cenarius. In the time of the Long Vigil, he roamed the forests of Ashenvale, helping the weary Sentinels to safeguard their homeland. With his father dead, the keeper returned to the forests, seeking to rebuild what Cenarius had established. He is the leader of the Raynewood Retreat.https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Keeper_Ordanus The enchanted Keepers of the Grove are the progeny of Cenarius. Like their dryad sisters, the keepers appear to be half night elf and half stag. They have enormous antlers and manes of leaves that flow down their backs. Their right hands are disfigured and twisted — as if they had become like the gnarled root-claws of a treant. Keepers possess many strange powers over nature and can be counted among Azeroth's best healers.https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Keeper_of_the_grove The Dryads, daughters of the demigod Cenarius monitor the health of Ashenvale, and all of Kalimdor's forests. They are peaceful by nature and despise violence; however, like ancients, night elves, and their brothers the keepers of the grove, dryads fight to protect the forests and their allies.https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Dryad Norssina is counted as one of their own, a Laughing Sister, to the Raynewood Retreats dryads. Norssina and her dryad sisters patrol the stretch of forests from the Raynewood Retreat to the Shrine of Aessina and bring offerings to call upon the forest spirit Aessina for her wisdom and protection. An Allegiance Forms Norssina Whitebranch met Keeper Ordanus and the Laughing Sisters of Raynewood Retreat very early on in her time in Ashenvale. Norssina was wounded from an encounter with Braelyn Firehand on the norther borders of Ashenvale. Ordanus and his laughing sisters took Norssina to their retreat and patched her wounds. Norssina's wounds were deep and severe, she would need time to rest. She stayed at Raynewood Retreat until Halannia healed her wounds fully, and when Norssina was ready, Keeper Ordanus introduced her to the Sentinels of Silverwind Refuge and the Silverwind Enclave. From there an allegiance formed with the Silverwind Enclave from the south, Ordanus and the dryads protecting the northern borders, and Norssina patrolling the forests of Ashenvale. This alliance was created with the intent to become the safeguard and protector of the Kaldorei's ancestral homeland, Ashenvale. Through Norssinas time spent healing from her wounds she encountered with Keeper Ordanus enemy, Braelyn Firehand, she was able to learn from the dryads at Raynewood Retreat. Norssina was taught how to cultivate the plants of the forest. She learned the importance and power of medicine, herbalism and healing. Norssina vowed from these teachings to use them to protect the inhabitants of Ashenvale. With these techniques, and when the Ashenvale forest's are secure, she will venture out to southern Kalimdor, and the Eastern Kingoms and assist the Alliance and other dryads and keepers who need help against the Horde's armies. The Silverwind Refuge Location Located deep in Ashenvale, Silverwind Refuge is an elegant lodge on the north shore of Mytral Lake. The refuge is the garrison of the Silverwind Enclave. To its north is the furbolg settlement of Greenpaw Village and Norssina's home of Raynewood Retreat. To the south west is the Talondeep Path, which leads to the Stonetalon Mountains. To the south east lies a Horde territory, Bloodtooth Camp. To the east lies a moonwell, as well as a forward outpost for Silverwing Sentinels, and to the far west lies the city of Astranaar, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Founding of the Silverwind Enclave The Warsong Clan has always posed a threat to Ashenvale Forest, and the Silverwing Sentinels specifically were formed to fight against them. The Silverwind Enclave is an arm of the Silverwing Sentinels, led by Commander Tasandra Morindel, a veteran of the War of the Ancients. Their duty is the same as the rest of the Silverwing Sentinels, to defend Ashenvale and the surrounding Kaldorei territories. The difference beween the two is that while the Silverwing Sentinels are primarily based in Astranaar to guard the city itself, the Silverwind Enclave calls the Silverwind Retreat its home, a forward operating post closer to the Orc settlement of Splintertree Post. The Silverwind Enclave operates on their own under the direction of Commander Tasandra Morindel, though they can be brought back into the fold of the Silverwing Sentinels at any time if the need arises. Norssina Whitebranch joins the Silverwind Enclave ' Norssina was first introduced to Commander Tasandra Morindel and her members of the Silverwind Enclave through the dryads involvement with the Silverwind Refuge. Norssina agreed to join the enclave and assist in protecting their homes, The Silverwind Refuge, Raynewood Retreat, and the Shrine of Aessina, from the increase in horde activity in Ashenvale. Norssina joins their ranks as a healer of the Enclave. Using her druidic teachings of Keeper Ordanus, she will fight with the Enclave in Ashenvale and all Kaldorei territories until her home is safe from the threats of the Horde. Personality and Abilities Norsinna is a quiet being. She does not let herself be defined by simple words, she believes the actions she takes is the strongest device of communication. Through this ideology, she tends to wounds of her sisters, cultivates the land, and prepares her and her families territories for times of war. This may give the impression she is a gentle spirit but it is actually quite the opposite. Her time with the dryads have taught her to be caring when the time allows, but when war approaches and disquiet ensues she will fight with the force of Aessinas spirit behind her. Norssinas abilities are that of the teachings of Keeper Ordanus, Keeper of the Grove, and the dryads. She is proficient in alchemy, herbalism and potion making. She can tend to wounds over time. Her healing abilities are unmatched in her grove but outside the borders of Ashenvale, she has not faced an opponent of the Horde she could defeat alone...though she does not need to. When Dryads are caught in a disadvantage in battle, a few preoccupy the enemy...waiting for allies to arrive or for their own to escape. Dryads poisons slow their enemies focus and give ample time for allies to come. Norssina has learned this technique and infused this tactic with her healing abilities. "''Before you decide to attack the dryads of Ashenvale...first decide if you have enough strength to last the forests night..." Norssina's Journal '''Teldrassil The Sentinels and the Long Vigil Darkshore Ashenvale Entwined with the Shrine of Aessina The Encounter with Braelyn Firehand Raynewood Retreat Silverwind Refuge and The Silverwind Enclave ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ReferencesCategory:Characters Category:Night Elf